


the Road so Far (far out in the distant past of 2014)

by Rivenlore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivenlore/pseuds/Rivenlore
Summary: What do you think life was like for everyone Dean knew when he stopped speaking to Sam? When Sam said yes to Lucifer and he found himself all alone, for more then a year, somehow surviving in a world where people turned one each other, infected with the Croatoan virus? What is life like to a graceless angel, stripped of his power with no explanations? A graceless, human (but not fallen) angel?Some of this involves talking about God and Heaven, so if that's not your thing I apologize. It's just hard to do without any of that stuff coming up when there's an angel of the lord involved.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a working title, and any ideas for a better one is much appreciated. The chapters are going to be pretty short, and spoilers possibly for future plot lines...I'm not very good at these notes. Other people do it better and make the more cheerful, but I'm too serious and I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm trying to make all these characters be as close to their personalities, so if they say or do something out of character just tell me.

"We need your help, they said. We need your help to rescue someone to rescue someone very important, they said. We have special orders for you, they said. And I followed them. I followed them blindly, faithfully, and without question. And for what?"

The question went unanswered. No flash of light, no divine answers. As he'd known it would. No one had answered. Some long time ago, Cas had known the Angels were in Heaven. God was there too, seeing everything but somehow not helping, just sitting idly by while innocent lives were taken, and-

Who would do that, but a cruel and capricious god? 

Except when he'd felt his Grace fading away, and he'd felt that empty hole where his brothers and sisters prensence's usually resided. Usually unnoticed, but always there, even when he came down to earth. They were gone now, he knew that as surely as his knew his Grace was gone. This questioning was just one more attempt at reclaiming his faith. Because how could you have a faithless angel wandering the earth? A Graceless angel?

"Cas." Dean's voice brought him out of his reverie, his wandering thoughts. Cas looked over at him. The man sat down next to him, and a strange looked crossed his face. Concern.

Concern for a Graceless, human angel who even Heaven abandoned? Cas looked away from the look. He didn't deserve Dean's concern-he didn't deserve concern from the person who'd helped them so much these past few years.

"How're you feeling? You've been acting strange lately."

Cas opened his mouth to spit out some reply, but someone called Dean's name.

"Got to go," Dean said, clapping Cas on the shoulder before getting up. Cas sighed and leaned his head against the car. He knew they were supposed to be doing Recon and supplies gathering, but he couldn't move. He didn't have the energy to move.

Whats the point of a Graceless, utterly human angel anyways? he thought.


	2. Author's Note

I know I've been terrible with chapter updates, and I would like to apologize. This is definitely an ongoing project that I will complete, I just lack motivation.I lack self confidence in everything I do, so there's also that struggle. Thank you to whoever has been reading my work, no matter how bad or contrived the plot is. I'm not very good at characters, or setting, etc. Anyways, I'm surrounded by schoolwork and I need to focus on that for now, so I will take a break from wiring for a while. Do not worry, I will come back, and Iwill definitely start updating _regularly._

So thank you for bearing with me and clicking on my work, you don't know how much it means to me.


End file.
